Ajax (Pantheon) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Agamemnon (ancestor); Achilles, Atalanta, Cassiopeia, Delphi, Hector, Paris, Perseus, Ulysses, Prometheus (distant relatives) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = The Mount, Arizona | Gender = Male | Height = 7'1/2" | Height2 = ; (in battlesuit) 8'0"Category:Height 8' 0" | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Ajax possesses a massively disproportional body | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Operative of the Pantheon | Education = | Origin = Human with Frost Giant lineage | PlaceOfBirth = Texas | Creators = Peter David; Dale Keown | First = Incredible Hulk #379 | HistoryText = The Pantheon member Ajax was given his code name due to his similarity to the ancient Greek giant strongman. Ajax served on the Pantheon's elite fighting team, and was devoted to Atalanta, often acting only on Atalanta's direction. | Powers = Ajax possesses various superhuman physical attributes. How he came to acquire these powers is currently unknown. Superhuman Strength: Ajax possesses vast superhuman strength of unknown limits. Under normal circumstances, he is able to lift at least 100 tons. However, similar to the Hulk, Ajax's strength increases during periods of heightened anger or rage. Hence, the upper limit of his strength lies in excess of 100 tons. Superhuman Stamina: Ajax's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. At his peak, he can exert himself for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Ajax's body is much harder and more resistant to conventional physical injury than the body of a normal human. He can withstand high caliber bullets, exposure to temperature extremes, falls from great heights, powerful energy blasts, and great impact forces without sustaining injury. Superhuman Longevity: Ajax possesses a type of age suppression factor that all other members of the Pantheon possess. As a result, Ajax ages much slower than a normal human though by how much isn't known. Accelerated Healing Factor: In spite of his great resistance, Ajax can be injured. But like all other members of the Pantheon, Ajax's advanced metabolism enables him to heal injuries much faster than a normal human. Ajax's healing powers are sufficient to regenerate missing limbs or organs if he were to sustain such injuries. Superhuman Reflexes: In spite of his great size and mass, Ajax's reflexes are heightened to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. | Abilities = Ajax is a formidable hand to hand combatant, having undergone extensive training in combat while serving as a member of the Pantheon. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Ajax's intelligence is below normal human levels and can be easily manipulated. He is easily frustrated and difficult to reason with while in an agitated state. His body is also massively disproportionate and, while his weight isn't actually known, he easily dwarfs the largest incarnation of the Hulk in terms of body mass. What makes this a weakness is that his legs and spine are insufficiently reinforced to handle his weight and would collapse if not for the special battlesuit he wears. | Equipment = Ajax wears a specially armored battlesuit made of an unknown alloy. The exact specifications of the suit aren't known apart from the fact that it's designed to support Ajax's immense body mass and to further protect him from physical injury. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Danny Wall's Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Regeneration Category:Armor Users Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Vali Halfling Family Category:Human/Frost Giant Hybrids